And Vice Versa
by graygrayskies
Summary: As they started to approach the main doors of the Tipton, Maddie stopped London, 'London, tell me something. London nodded her head, Haven't you ever had to tell someone, who was so very special to you, something that you knew would break their heart'
1. West Virginia

The sun was setting low behind the buildings of Boston and people were starting to head home after a hard day's work. It was mildly noisy, but not to Zack, as he skated down the street toward his home at the expensive and luxurious Tipton Hotel. He had his CD player blaring and his mind somewhere else. Right after school, he had detention and then he went to basketball practice with Tapeworm and Max. Cody decided to head home to study for their math test, that Zack had no intention on bothering with. _I'm bored_, be thought to himself, as he walked through the lobby.

Mr. Moseby was consulting with some rich and snobby looking guests. No one special to Zack. But then he turned toward the elevator and the place that was always hard to ignore. The Candy Counter. Where Maddie Fitzpatrick worked, although she wasn't there at the time. Off doing whatever she did when she wasn't working. A couple months ago, that would have bothered Zack, it would have made him think about where she was and who she was with, which was probably a boy. And then he would get all flustered and upset and jealous, but not anymore. He was officially over his crush for Maddie and he liked it better that way.

The elevator _dinged_ at floor 23, but Zack didn't hear that either. He just stepped forward when he could and on to his family's suite. Unlocked the door and slammed it behind him. "I'm home!" he called, throwing his backpack and CD player on the table and going straight for the refrigerator. Cody walked out of their room to greet him.

"So, how was basketball practice?" Cody asked, trying to sound like he was interested. Cody used to be on the team, but after so many games, sitting out, he decided it was a waste of his time. So he quit and that bothered Zack for some reason.

"Same old, same old." he replied after taking a gulp of a Gatorade bottle he found.

"Hey, that's mine!" Cody cried, reaching over to grab it.

Zack pulled away, keeping the drink for himself, "Tough."

Cody glared, but changed the subject, "So, did you talk to Maddie on your way up?"

"No. Why?" Zack said, pretending that he was interested.

"Well, she wanted to talk to you, you know. She has news. Big news."

"Okay." was Zack's reply as he walked over to couch and plopped himself down. He flipped on the TV, trying to hint to Cody that he was done with the conversation. Cody followed him, but remained standing. "What do you want?" Zack demanded after a while of Cody just standing and staring.

"Well, aren't you going to go look for her?"

_Cody must know what the news is_, Zack thought to himself. "What is it..." he rolled his eyes and shut the TV off to assure Cody he had his full attention.

"Maddie is moving, Zack." Cody informed. Zack felt his stomach sink, like an anchor in the blue sea. "To West Virgina."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah it sucks, I know, shut up. Review? Or don't review. Pwease. This is my first story and such...


	2. Someone Very Special

**Disclaimer and such: Yada dah, i don't own The Suite Life blah blah blah. Cause if I did, I would make this an episode and that would be cool xD but yeah, I don't... so too bad.**

**Oh Yeah. I watched that Not So Sweet 16 episode and found out that Maddie's grandma lives in Oregon, not West Virginia, so oops. Just pretend I'm right about that **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Fitzpatrick residence, London was helping Maddie pack her room up. When in reality, it was more like London watched as Maddie folded and shoveled clothing into one of six suitcases. A melancholy feeling had settled on Maddie ever since she heard the news about her grandmother in West Virginia getting sick from age and needing someone to look after her. And since Maddie's parents were so lazy and cheap, they decided that they could only send one person and it had to be her. "You know what they said to me, London?" Maddie asked, getting frustrated with all the happenings. London's eyes darted around the room, disgustedly. Maddie continued anyways, "They said that I was used to labor work, so I would be best fit to take care of my grandmother! This is terrible."

Maddie dropped herself on her bed and smothered her face in a t-shirt that was in her hand. London frowned and sat down beside her, "Oh, Maddie, don't be sad. I'm sure it'll be just as fun in West Virginia as it is in Boston." London patted Maddie's back, trying to stop her from weeping. Suddenly, Maddie swung her head up, almost knocking London out in the process, "Yeah, I guess I'm not leaving anything behind, right? I mean, a low paying, useless job, the nuns at school... everyone at the Tipton: you, Esteban, Carrie, Mr. Moseby, Cody... Zack." Maddie sighed when she thought of Zack. "How am I supposed to tell Zack that I'm moving away? Forever."

London thought for a moment, "OOH OOH! I know!" she call out, flakilly, waving her arm in the air as if she was trying to get the nun's attention at school. "You walk up to him and say the words, 'I'm moving...' " she looked around for a second, thinking of the next words, " 'SEE YA!' " and started to laugh and clap her hands. Maddie stared at her like she was a lunatic laughing at her own statement, which wasn't funny to begin with.  
"I suppose you think that was amusing because you said it?" London's clapping and fits of giggles ceased immediantly and she glared at her blond friend.  
"Well, what's so special about Zack anyhow? You didn't have a problem telling me you were moving."  
Maddie thought for a moment, "Yes, I know, but Zack loves me..." she said, remembering how he used to remind her and everyone in the world that he loved her.

London looked surprised, "Zack loves you? Since when!"  
"Since the day he met me!" Maddie said, blown away by how clueless London really was, "Ugh, just forget it." she tossed the tear stained shirt into one of her suitcases and pushed straight, blond locks out of her face, "I'm ready to take a break. Lets go back to the Tipton."  
"Okay." London said, obediantly.

London and Maddie started walking back to the Tipton in silence at first. After a few moments, London began humming badly to some song. So badly that Maddie could hardly tell which tune it was. "So." London said, breaking Maddie's random thoughts, "What makes you worry about Zack so much? I mean, besides the fact that he's in love with you," London made quotation marks with her fingers as she said 'in love with you', then shook her head like it was some kind of impossible, "He's only, like 9 years old. You won't miss him, will you?"  
"London, Zack is 13." Maddie said, getting impatient when London said "Ohhhh." and then Maddie continued, "And yes, I will miss him. He's been there for me when all my friends weren't."

As they started to approach the main doors of the Tipton, Maddie stopped London, "London, tell me something." London nodded her head, "Haven't you ever had to tell someone, who was so very special to you, something that you knew would break their heart?"  
London took a moment to think about it, "Well... I guess not." Maddie sighed and pushed the door open. Right in the lobby, Zack was sitting, throwing empty candy wrappers trying to make them land in the flower pot on the table. "Here's your chance to say... stuff to him!" London said, pushing Maddie toward him a little bit. Maddie nodded and then walked up to him. He looked up at her and then stood up.  
"Hey Maddie." he said, eagerly.  
"Hi, Zack. I think you should sit down for this..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay the end of chapter two or whatever. I have no life, so expect me to finish chapter three soon.**


	3. She Wanted Him To Cry!

**Disclaimer and such: Yeah you know. I don't own them.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, Zack. I think you should sit down for this..." Maddie said, getting ready for the worst. She lowered herself down, nervously then motioned for Zack to take a seat too. He didn't. That's when Maddie had to bite her bottom lip to keep it from quivering, "Okay, I don't know how else to put this, so..." she swallowed the saliva building up in her mouth and rubbed her thumbs in her clammy palms, "here it goes..."

"I already know." Zack interrupted, "Cody told me." his blue eyes dropped to the floor and he licked his lips, awkwardly.

The uncomfortable and tense feeling released itself from Maddie's shoulders when she heard him say those words, but they came right back when Zack's profile grew darker, "Are you going to be alright?" Maddie asked, after a minute or two passed.

Zack finally sat down, "Yeah, I think I'll be okay." that came to a shock to Maddie. She leaned away from him, trying to figure if what she heard was right. "What?" he asked kind of rudely. Her expression must have been more apparent than she would have hoped. She opened her mouth to say something assuring and level headed, but realized she had nothing.

"Are you upset?" she asked in a sort of panic.

He rose to his feet again, "Yeah, I'm upset!" he said, angrilly. Just when Maddie thought he was going to break out into a fit of complaints and rants and bellowing, Zack leaned closer to her face, gave her an affectionate smile and said, "I'm gonna to miss you a lot, Maddie." he blushed and stood up straight. "I had this whole speech planned out and everything... then I forgot it." he looked to the ceiling, trying to remember, but gave up. "Well, I hope you have fun in West Virginia."

Maddie frowned, "That's it?"

Zack tilted his head, "Yeah. What did you expect? Me, crying?" Maddie suddenly felt like an absolute moron. "I gatta run. My mom's gonna kill me for being late for dinner and stuff. See ya." he ran to the elevators and slipped into one that an elderly woman had just gotten off of.

London walked over right away, "How'd it go?"

Maddie stood up nodding, pretending that Zack didn't, in her mind, blow her off, "Pretty okay."

"No offence or anything, but he didn't seem like he was in love with you." London said, insensitively, "More like you've had a crush on him for the past four years and have been completely ignored and rejected ever since." Maddie, bitterly turned to London. She just shrugged and took off toward the ballroom, leaving Maddie all alone with her thoughts. London couldn't possibly be right, she was never right about anything. You basically had to beat her head with a coconut for three days before she understood even the simplest concept. But it still got Maddie thinking, Zack had liked her for four or so years. When he asked her if she was expecting him to cry, well, the truth was, **YES**.

_It wasn't much to ask for, right?_ The words echoed in her mind over and over again as she sat behind the Candy Counter for one of the last times ever. Mr. Moseby walked over to her, "Maddie, you're moving to West Virginia, am I right?"

"Yes, you are." she paused, ruefully, still thinking about how Zack couldn't even shed a tear for her, "Don't worry, Mr. Moseby, you only have to suffer for eight and a half more days. Don't worry." Maddie smiled weakly.

Moseby chuckled, "Ah, yes. I only have eight and a half days to try to find a new Candy Counter girl." he said, sarcastically.

"Won't take you very long, all you have to do is yell out the door, remember?" the two employees laughed together, as Maddie realized that this was maybe the only time Mr. Moseby was really nice to her. Right before she left, great.

That was when the idea hit her: for those eight and a half days, she would be very nice to Zack. If Moseby could have a sudden change of heart, so could she. Besides, Moseby was the most stubbern man she knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ew, Moseby is being nice.**

**Okay, I have a confession, I don't know what the hell I'm going to write about next, so if anyone has any ideas, could you send some to me? It'll be much appreciated. I think I had something else to say, but I forgot. Alright, well, obviously, you already read (if you are down to here...) now you can review :3**


End file.
